


I Dreamt About You Last Night...

by Marrvelous82



Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrvelous82/pseuds/Marrvelous82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has a strange dream that will change things forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamt About You Last Night...

1:03 Am  
Johnny tossed and turned in bed, not able to find a single comfortable position on his twin size mattress. Side, back, side, anything. No luck. Fluff this pillow, move this blanket. To no avail. Johnny groaned and moved to his side again and immediately drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

Then the dream came.

He was sitting on a couch backstage after a show. Awfully close to someone, who he assumed was a groupie as they were being extremely affectionate. And then his head turned to face them. He saw a familiar face. Who was it? His brain hadn't recognized exactly who it was. His vision cleared and it was Morrissey. Morrissey was practically in his lap.   
And the weirdest thing was, Johnny was reciprocating. 

They sat there, legs intertwined in a complex way. Holding hands, inches away from each others faces. And then, something happened that would affect the rest of his life. In a stupid dream.

Morrissey smirked suggestively and leaned in, and kissed him. It wasn't long into the dream until they had begun in a hot make-out session. Touching each other everywhere.

Why was Johnny dreaming like this? He had never thought of Morrissey in this type of way at all. Yes, they were best friends and they were extremely close. But not that close. 

Johnny's dream was cut off by his alarm ringing in his ears. He sat up and gasped. Was it because of the cruelty of the sound, or the dream he had just witnessed. He wasn't quite sure. He was sure that he would try and remove this dream from his memory forever. If the band ever found out about this, they would never look at him the same again.

He got out of bed, got dressed, and made some coffee for breakfast. He rarely really ate breakfast. band practice was at noon. This is going to be interesting.

 

12:06 Pm  
Johnny walked into band practice and saw Andy and Mike were there. Morrissey was usually late. He set up his gear and started to make small talk with Andy as they sat on the edge of the stage together. As Mike had just gone off doing who knows what.  
"What's wrong, man?" Andy asked intuitively.  
"Me? Nothing...N-nothing's wrong..."   
"C'mon, I've known you for long enough to know when you're lying or not. What's wrong?"  
What was Johnny gonna do now? Just keep denying something was wrong. Andy would only keep bugging him about it. Who was Andy gonna tell anyway? He could trust him. He might as well just tell him. He took a deep breath as if it were his last.  
"...So-"

He managed to escape the conversation, thanks to Morrissey greeting the two.  
"Hello, Andy. Hello, Johnny ." The singer said kindly.  
Johnny felt like he said his name in slow motion. Like he could see his tongue move behind his teeth. See his lips curl around his name. This couldn't really all be in his mind, could it?  
"Hello." Johnny coughed. Andy stared, putting pieces together on what was really wrong with Johnny.  
Morrissey only smiled in return. "Is Mike here?"  
"Yeah i'll go find him." Andy replied standing up.  
Well, now they were alone. Johnny was just going to act like he usually did around him. It couldn't be that hard. Or so he thought.

Morrissey sat next to him on the edge of the stage where Andy previously sat. Only a bit closer. Which made Johnny extremely uncomfortable. Johnny played a bit of the riff to "Jeane" while Morrissey sub-consciously hummed along. Johnny could feel Morrissey watching him. Watching his fingers move to the different chords on one hand while the other carelessly strummed. Johnny just closed his eyes trying to lose himself in the song as he so often did. But it was suddenly so hard. Not when he knew Morrissey was just inches away from his face. Almost as close as in his dream.   
That stupid dream. If it weren't for that dream everything would be normal again. He never wanted to sleep again. Not if there was a chance of that happening again. He just couldn't look at Morrissey the same way anymore. Johnny liked the way Morrissey looked into his eyes so passionately. The way his heart felt when they were so close. Johnny really, really liked him. But there was no way he was going to tell him that. He would have to start dropping hints.

Johnny began to play the guitar part to "I Want a Boy For My Birthday" He knew Moz loved that song. And it showed on the gigantic smile that swept across the singers face. Which then reflected on Johnny's face. His reaction was priceless. They both looked at each other for a split second and Johnny nearly started blushing. His heart was pounding out of his chest until Morrissey started to giggle and Johnny lightened up and started to giggle too. They both ended up in a laughing fit, leaning forwward onto each others laps in laughter.   
"Why are we laughing?" Johnny asked gasping for air.   
"I don't know!" Morrissey replied. Which only made them laugh harder.  
"Okay, you two, you can stop crying we're back, we know you missed us." Andy said sarcastically.   
"Let's start practice already." Johnny said. Still recovering from the laugh attack.

 

2:09 Pm   
Mike had already left, Morrissey was out getting tea. Andy was still absent-mindedly playing something odd on his bass.   
Johnny packed up his gear, ready to go home and tune out everything but the record of his choice until he fell asleep.  
"Well, i'll see you tomorrow, Andy." Johnny said, eager to leave.  
"Before you go, Johnny..." What did he want now? Johnny thought to himself.  
"Yes?" Johnny hoped Andy couldn't hear the frustration in his voice.  
"So you really like Moz, huh?" Andy could tell by the way Johnny looked at Morrissey that something was up.  
"H-how'd you know?" Johnny said, nearly frightened. Was he really being that obvious?  
"I told you, I've known you for too long to know when something's up. And the way you look at Moz makes me think you really like him."  
"Okay, maybe I do. But you can't tell him that. I-it's a complicated story." Johnny said frustratingly.  
"Well, you should tell him. He sure won't. He's actually pretty good at hiding his emotions, if he wants to."   
Johnny would have to come out and tell him he likes him? Even with the risk of rejection?  
"Bu-" Johnny said nervously before being cut off.  
"Trust me. I don't know if he likes you or not. But you'll never know if you don't tell him how you feel." Andy reasoned with the guitarist.  
Johnny suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. There were way too many factors going on. Did the good outweigh the bad? What if Morrissey laughed right in his face? What if he got mad at him and never wanted to speak to him again? What if-

Uh oh.

"Andy, I really have to go."  
Johnny said running outside before he really did throw up. He opened the door, set his stuff down and leaned against the outside wall. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and tried to clear his mind. 'Okay, I can walk home now.' He thought to himself, making his way back to his house.

 

5:37 Pm  
Johnny laid in bed listening to some record. He wasn't even paying attention to what it was. He didn't feel like doing much of anything tonight. Nothing that would make him think. He was gonna turn off his brain for the night, he decided. 

That was, until he heard knocking on the door.

Johnny groaned and got slid off of the bed that he had gotten so comfortable in. He opened the door wondering who would be knocking at his door at almost 6 in the evening.  
"I'm sorry I really don-" Johnny said before realizing who was standing in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise.  
"Uh, hi." Morrissey said, a small hint of pink coming to his cheeks.  
"Hey, Moz. What are you doing here?" Johnny said grinning in surprise.  
"I came back to the rehearsal space to remind you we were moving practice to Friday next week and you weren't there. But you left this there." Morrissey said as he pulled out Johnny's special box of guitar picks.  
"Oh, thanks. I have more of these all around the house, you know." Johnny said looking at the singer. He looked especially good today. He couldn't think of a time where he looked better.   
"Yeah, I just know these are your favorites." Morrissey said looking into the shorter mans eyes with love. But what kind of love? Johnny couldn't tell.  
"Well... would you like to come in?" Johnny said on a limb. How did he know those were his favorites? Maybe he had been paying more attention than Johnny gave him credit for.  
"Oh, sure. Thanks" Morrissey said walking in. Johnny had rearranged the small amount of furniture he owned, Morrissey realized. "I like the choice of music. The Shangri-las. One of my favorites." Morrissey said with a small laugh.  
"Oh, yeah. I like this album." Johnny said as he sat down motioning for Morrissey to do so as well.  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Johnny decided it was time. He took in a deep breath, and broke the silence.  
"Moz, I need to talk to you."  
"Is there something wrong?" Morrissey looked concerned.   
Johnny couldn't hold back his words anymore. He took a deep breath and out they came.   
"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and it hurts and I think you're amazing and when we laughed together today at practice it was the most I've smiled in a very, very long time and-"  
"Johnny." Morrissey said as he cupped Johnny's face in his hands. He leaned in until their lips touched. Johnny grabbed his waist. Pulling him closer on his couch. Hands started roaming, things started happening. Morrissey pulled away. Johnny tried to hide his frown.   
"Are you glad you decided to tell me you liked me?" Morrissey asked.  
"Uh... how'd you-"   
Again, he was cut off by Morrissey's tongue.  
"Don't worry about it." they both giggled and clung on to each other. Johnny realized that he was going to have to speak his mind more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good. I am no writer. I just do it for fun. Obviously none of this is real. Please enjoy... or don't...


End file.
